Republic of Texas (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 *''See: the United States of America (A better world TL)'' The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) *''See: the United States of America (A better world TL)'' The inter-war years *''See: the United States of America (A better world TL)'' Russian Revolution (1917-1924) *''See: the United States of America (A better world TL)'' The Great Depression (1929-1940) *''See: the United States of America (A better world TL)'' The Great East Asia War (1931-1946) *''See: the United States of America (A better world TL)'' The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) *''See: the United States of America (A better world TL)'' Cold War *''See: the United States of America (A better world TL)'' After President Nixon totally lost it and ordered organized crime syndicates and shady factions in the CIA to murder Jimmy Carter, the Senate Watergate Committee, 'Mr. Deepthroat' and Henry Kissinger in 1973, the US was hit by mass protests and UN sponsored sanctions. George Walker Bush denounced Nixon's massacre in the UN and declared Texan Independence on a pro-democracy ticket. Donald Rumsfeld denounced the massacre in NATO and then offered his support to both Bush and the Texan Republic. The Texas governor Dolph Briscoe agreed with in days and after a few weeks Oklahoma's governor had also sworn his allegiance to Texas. Walter Cronkite and Dan Rather then soon claimed asylum there. Governor Briscoe appointed the interim Texan president until elections were held, elections which he won narrowly for 2 5 year terms. Texas would soon be recognized by the world and be considered the legal successor to the USA. The USA soon spiraled in to a horrific KGB\Stazi encourage multi-fractionated, college student driven civil-war and several stated like California and Utah left the union shortly afterwards. Texas expected the worst but was largely left alone, perhaps due to having a fairly strong economy and armed forces thus making it difficult to defeat. Texas would offer it's support to the ruling American Junta in Pentagon at first, but realized they did not want to restore democracy. Texas's allegiance would later join the political faction swirling around Little Rock, Arkansas, lead by Bill Clinton. Texan agents would seek revenge on the USSR by bombing a pub Warsaw frequented a Soviet base in Poland on May 1st, 1977. With in days after Reagan's criticisms 20 more Soviet troops were infiltrated into Grenada. The joint American\Texan invasion of 25–29 October 1983 ended in a stalemate after the small Soviet air arm (5 Mikoyan MiG-29 air superiority fighter, multirole fighters and 1 Mikoyan MiG-29 interceptor and reconnaissance aircraft) shot down 3 UH-60A Black Hawk helicopters and a A VA-87 A-7E attack aircraft. Peace talks were held in Canada, but it only lead to the removal of the Soviet and Cuban forces prior to the 5 year blockade of all arms and technology shipments to the island. 1990s The Texan government crushed the 1993 Waco siege, which ended in the deaths of 97 people-many of whom were children. . They also spend the late 1990s destabilizing Russia and Cuba from with in. Life today American-come-Texan business magnate, billionaire, philanthropist, Texan ambassador to Mexico and Texas Reform Party politician, Ross Perot died on July 9, 2019. Corrupted New England Catholic priests, US televangelists, Bible Belt Christian fundamentalists and Texan religious cultists who survived the post-Wako incident purge have gathered in some Midwestern locations. They have forcibly set up a few sealed communities of about ~500 to 900 or so. They are misogynistic, racist to Afro-Americans, anti-Semitic, anti-Rondova, anti-abortion, homophobic, anti-disabled, hate filled, xenophobic, anti-communist to a point that would distress even 1950s McCarthyists and incredibly hyper-repressive. Louisiana, Florida, Cuba, Guatemala, all the US warlords, the Junta, Quebec, Canada, New England, Mexico, California and Cascadia hate them. Former KKK leader, David Ernest Duke, pled guilty in late 2002 to: felony fraud against the citizens of Texas, burning a Louisiana flag in Big Spring in Texas; throwing a Molotov cocktail at an ethnic Laotian man in Tulsa, Oklahoma, and beating a black barman up in Tulsa, Oklahoma in early 2002. He was executed on presidential decree 6 weeks later. Nazis and KKK members are gradually gaining sway in places. The talk of a race war with Mexico and Louisiana has got much traction in recent years to the fear of Texan government. . Fighting in Syria Many Western nations hate ISIS and Islamist movements in general. Turkey, the USA, Texas, the UK and Prussia dropped respectively 8, 10, 15, 12 and 8 BLU-109/B (filled with 530 lb (240 kg) of Tritonal) bombs on ISIS forces in Al-Raqqa, Deir ez-Zor, Fallujah, Ar-Rubta and Hīt on May 1st 2015 and 2016. It caused heavy, but not strategically fatal losses. Economy The economy is very diversified and the nation is very stable in economic terms. Texas is strong in agriculture, petrochemicals, energy, computers and electronics, aerospace, and biomedical sciences. Texas has the 10th largest economy in the world. . Nukes Dependencies #Darmstadt (a better world TL) #Kurdish Republic of Halabja (A better world TL) Organisations Category:A better world (TL) Category:Texas